


New Beginnings and Hidden Depths

by xphil98197



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom Jethro Gibbs, Keira Marcos' Ties That Bind, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sub Tony DiNozzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to train to be the newest Courtesan, not knowing who is trainer will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings and Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/gifts).



“Welcome back, I’ve never seen you look this tan, Tony,” Ziva smiled. “How was Italy?”

“Italy was beautiful, and a much needed vacation,” Gibbs appeared behind Tony with two coffees and handed him one. “We are going to have to make a habit of actual vacations from now on.”

“We?” Ziva tried to hide a smirk. “Come on, Tony, let us see it?”

“Yes, Anthony,” Gibb’s hand on the small of his back was reassuring. “Show them how a collared Courtesan looks.”

“My Dom has very good taste,” Tony blushed but pulled off his jacket and scarf to reveal a beautiful tan leather collar. 

“I picked you, didn’t I?” Gibbs smiled as Abby squealed, catching Tony in an enormous hug that had his feet off the ground. 

***

“I don’t see why this is such a big deal,” DiNozzo protested. “People take time off.”

“All I asked was why, that’s an extended amount of time,” Gibbs said. “Its unusual. Two of us will be gone at the same time. And it's the first time you’ve ever done it.”

“It’s been a number of years since I’ve been back for a session, and I was invited,” DiNozzo’s voice dropped. “A third session is unusual, and I haven't been back to Italy since the summer after college.”

“Wait, you said Italy?” Gibbs turned.

“Yes, I-”

“Bella Nascosta? You’re the new Courtesan?” Gibbs let a rare smile steal across his face.

“Yes? Should I be worried why you know that?” DiNozzo swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Word gets out,” Gibbs’ expression was too smug for comfort. “That’s a big honor, congratulations. I didn’t know you were so well trained, after all the times I’ve had to punish you here. Enjoy your trip, I hope it's everything you want it to be.”

Tony DiNozzo was too distracted to pay attention. He put the finished pile of paperwork on Gibbs’ desk and walked out.

“He’s had his head in the clouds since he got that invitation delivered,” Ziva shook her head as she walked in. “Has he figured it out yet?”

“That’s we’re both going to the same place?” Gibbs asked.

“No, that you’re going to be his Dom,” Ziva retorted. “Come on Gibbs, he told everyone he’s going to be the new courtesan. Not much of a jump to figure out the rest.”

“You’ll be in charge while I’m gone, Ziva,” Gibbs said sharply. “And no discussing this. It's not anyone’s business.”

“Are you going to collar him?” Ziva asked. “Everyone will find out then.”

“That’s up to him, after we train,” Gibbs gathered his coat. “I don’t know how he’s going to feel about me as a Dom, he can always choose not to train with me.”

***

Tony tiptoed into the library. The dossier on his Trainer hadn’t included a photo, and he wasn’t sure who he would be working with. There was the chance of being assigned a female Domme, and he could do that, he tried to convince himself.

“Anthony,” a familiar voice came from behind the desk, and Jethro stood. “Welcome back to Bella Nascosta. It’s a pleasure to greet the Courtesan of my house.”

“Gibbs? What are you doing here?” Tony swallowed noisily. The pressed linen shirt and pants that had been set out for him on the bed when he arrived suddenly felt too tight, too revealing.

“I was invited back to train the new Courtesan,” Gibbs said gently.

“But you- that makes you my Trainer,” Tony blushed.

“Yes, it does, Anthony,” Gibbs let the folder fall on the desk. “I take it you didn't read much of the information they gave you?” 

“I did,” Tony protested. “Divorced three times. After your submissive died in Desert Storm, you never took another male. Wait, you chose me? There were plenty of men here you could have chosen, plenty of women.”

“But I didn’t,” Gibbs unbuttoned Tony’s shirt. “I chose you, because I know what you’re made of. I know that under all those movie references and smart comments, you’re the most loyal person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“They haven’t trained a male courtesan here in a long time,” Tony said softly. 

“No, they haven’t,” Jethro caught Tony’s chin in his hands. “Is this going to be too much for you?”

“Nah, boss, it's ok,” Tony’s eyes widened. “No, Sir.”

“Call me Jethro when we’re alone, let’s not mix work,” his hand reached for the button of the pants, “and pleasure, Anthony. So why Bella Nascosta? Your file said you had an inheritance for de Sade?”

“My father trained at de Sade,” Tony shivered. “He was a tyrant. I can’t think of anything I’d want less than to follow in his footsteps. I don’t enjoy intense pain.”

“So I read,” Jethro said thoughtfully. “Your last trainer said that you’re quite easy to handle, you’ll do anything to avoid being displeasing. That’s very different from the person I work with.”

“What people think of me at work isn’t important, or it wasn’t before,” Tony said quietly. “I’ve always been a disappointment. First my father, and then everyone else.”

“Your trainer offered you a collar last session, why didn’t you accept?”

“Because she was female?” Tony risked a glance up through his lashes. “I’m capable of sex with females, but it's not something I wish to commit to on a regular basis.”

“And you have a clause in your file not to be shared, fairly unusual,” Jethro picked up the folder sitting on the desk. 

“I’m submissive, not a toy,” Tony’s cheeks flamed. “My last trainer enjoyed watching me with other women. It was… uncomfortable. Submitting is private for me, not something to be passed along when it's given.”

“Very reasonable, and understandable. I’ve never cared for sharing a submissive, particularly not during training. So I think there’s only one more question I have. Do you accept to be my Courtesan?” Jethro stepped out from behind the desk and held out his hands.

“Yes, I do,” Tony took Jethro’s hands and knelt gracefully. 

“I’ll do my best to uphold my part,” Jethro bent to kiss his forehead, and Tony let out a sigh, relaxing into him. “Will you attend me for dinner in my rooms?”

“Yes, Jethro,” Tony let himself be pulled up. “What should I wear?”

“I picked out those clothes for you, keep them on,” Jethro opened the door for him. “They look better than I hoped. Clean up and get ready for tonight. My rooms, in an hour.”

Tony nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He went back to his rooms and shaved and cleaned up. He wasn’t sure what Jethro had in mind, but the plane flight had been long and his skin felt tight. He stretched under the hot shower and tried to relax, but his stomach was a bundle of nerves.

Aftershave, lotion. Another nervous check of the folder in his bag. No mention about body hair preferences, but clean shaven at least wouldn’t hurt. Deodorant, teeth.

By the time Tony managed to dress, his head was in a spin. He stowed everything back in his bag and left it by the door. It was possible he’d be switching to Gibbs’ rooms, and he didn’t want to make him wait.

He made his way down to the second floor where the trainer’s quarters were. There was a nameplate that said Jethro in elegant script on the corner suite, and Tony knocked.

“Hello Anthony,” Jethro kissed his cheek and ushered him in. “I took the liberty of ordering. There’s a cushion for you next to my chair.”

“Thank you, Jethro,” Tony’s eyes widened. The suite was decorated in luxurious fabrics, soft textures and cushions. 

“Do you like it?” Jethro gestured to the room.

“It looks very comfortable,” Tony nodded. “My last trainer preferred a very modern look. Oh, I wasn’t sure where you would want me to sleep, so I didn’t unpack. My things are ready to be brought over if you want me here.”

“How much space would you like?” Jethro poured a glass of wine and handed one to Tony. “If you want your own space to relax, feel free to stay where you are. Or else there’s the sitting room and playroom here if you don’t mind sharing a bedroom. I’d prefer it, but being we know each other, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Your will is mine,” Tony bent his head. “I’ll get my bags after dinner.”

“Your previous trainer didn’t know what she was giving up not convincing you to accept her collar,” Jethro mused.

“We didn’t get along well. I’m not very masochistic, and she’d done a session at de Sade,” Tony frowned. “It was challenging for me, but I managed to be quiet, and not get into too much trouble.”

“Well if she managed to keep you quiet, that’s something,” Jethro sat and offered him a hand to sit down. “I’d much rather you tell me something is bothering you, and then decide if it’s necessary for you to endure it. I’m a lot different here, than at NCIS. I want your obedience, yes. But what I really want is for you to WANT to submit.”

“Thank you,” Tony was quiet.

“Do you want more wine? There isn’t going to be anything beyond vanilla sex tonight, so if you want to relax, please.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Tony risked a bit of cheek.

“No, I knew who my sub would be coming into this. I’m just trying to let you adjust,” Gibbs fed him a forkful of risotto. “You aren’t what I was expecting as a submissive though. I see you at work all the time, hell I’ve given you enough lashes at work. I was expecting you to be more of a handful, more lip.”

“I didn’t think you would be this type of Dom,” Tony admitted, accepting another sip of the Sauvignon Blanc. “I expected you to be very no nonsense, very harsh. I certainly didn’t expect you to feed me at your feet.”

“Did you expect to not eat?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow in a small smirk. “Or was I supposed to make you eat out of a bowl on the floor?”

“I- I don’t know,” Tony blushed. “I assumed you would be from de Sade, or Kesakitan Pembawa.”

“Wow, I guess I don’t pay much attention to what you all think of me,” Gibbs shook his head ruefully. “The Marines was enough disciple thanks, no need for Kesakitan Pembawa. My father was from La Petite Mort, and my mother trained as a Geisha with Lotus House. They were horrified that I chose to be a Marine.”

“Why did you go non-dynamic, if that’s not too personal of a question?” Tony asked, biting into the brioche that Jethro held.

“I never intended to take a sub, and when I met Daniel, he was everything I’d ever wanted,” Gibbs let the fork fall back to the plate. “I wanted to be an officer, and he was the kind of partner that an officer would have. He was the son of an Ambassador, spoke five languages, a Lotus trained Geisha. He was the translator for the General on base. There was an air strike, and we lost everyone in the command structure. I only survived because I was out on a dangerous recon mission that no one wanted to do.”

Tony laid his hand on Gibbs’ knee and let him speak. He had a feeling this wasn’t a story anyone else had heard.

“I was on radio blackout, didn’t find out until I got back to base,” Gibbs was lost in the memory, and drained the glass of wine with a faraway look in his eyes. “I went to bury him at Lotus House, buckled his collar, kissed him goodbye. And swore never to collar another sub. Losing Daniel was just as painful as losing my daughter, if not more so. All those women, those angry marriages that were never meant to last, now I think I was punishing myself. Back then, I was just looking for something as far away from Daniel as I could get. The Director, well I tried subbing for her. That was the shortest one of all.”

Tony choked back a laugh. “I’m sorry, I can’t picture that.”

“Well, let me let you in on a secret, neither can I,” Gibbs refilled his wine glass and slung it back. “I think there must have been way too much alcohol involved in that decision, christ. So, to new beginnings and new partnerships?” He offered Tony the glass.

“And unexpected depths,” Tony murmured, leaning up to press a kiss against Jethro’s mouth.

***

“I’ll drink to that,” Jethro agreed, letting his lips linger. “So tell me something about yourself, the kind of relationships you’ve had.”

“There’s not really much to tell, other than my training here,” Tony looked down. “I’ve never worn a collar. In fact, last session was the only time I’ve been offered one.”

“But you’re- you’re training to be the Courtesan,” Jethro said. “I would think Doms would be vying for your attentions.”

“I don’t speak about it,” Tony sighed. “Many people would collar me simply for that reason, and that’s not what I’m looking for, to be collared because I’m the training Courtesan. It wasn’t pleasant watching my parents’ dynamic, it was all about power, and control. It was ugly to watch my mother fade to just a shadow of what I remember, my father thought of her as nothing more than a prize. All those romantic movies about collaring, and sharing a plate were just lies for me, this unattainable, nonexistent fantasy. This is actually the first time someone has ever fed me,” he admitted.

“Well thank you for letting me be your first, it’s an honor,” Jethro fed him more food. “That’s a shame, I wish you could have met my parents, they were the complete opposite. Disgustingly in love, it was embarrassing to bring someone over because they behaved like teenagers.”

“That sounds nice,” Tony was wistful. “I wish I could have seen that. I didn’t think that type of family really existed.”

“They died right before Daniel did, a house fire,” Jethro stood. “I like to think they keep an eye on him and dote on him like I couldn’t in Iraq.” He offered Tony a hand. “Will you come have a bath with me, and some coffee? I asked for tiramisu to be left in the fridge.”

“Whatever you’d like,” Tony accepted the hand. “I’m not used to having a say, especially with you.”

“Try to forget about who we are at work, you’re the Courtesan, Anthony,” Gibbs caressed his cheek. “No hiding from me, you’re beautiful. They chose you because you’re worthy of the position, you weren’t a last resort.”

“I’d worried that,” Tony admitted, taking Gibbs’ thumb in his mouth. “I thought there must have been a mistake, or that someone found out I trained here and wanted to be cruel. It’s something my father would do.”

“I think it's better if your father and I never meet,” Gibbs bit back a harsher comment. “You turned out well, despite him.” He poured two mugs of coffee from the pot waiting, and took a large plate of tiramisu from the fridge, and handed it to Tony. “Bring that in the bathroom.”

The bathroom was large, plush carpet and a sunken tub with jacuzzi jets. It was filled, steaming, and smelled vaguely of citrus and sandalwood oils. Gibbs laid the mugs on the table by the edge of the tub.

“I took for granted that you wouldn’t say no to dessert, I hope you don’t mind,” Gibbs stripped off the turtleneck he was wearing. He toed off the leather shoes, trousers, and underwear, before taking the plate from Tony and laying it on the table beside the tub as well. He turned back to Tony, and untucked Tony’s shirt, before starting to unbutton it.

“You don’t have to,” Tony started to protest.

“I want to, I’m going to enjoy every minute of this,” Jethro’s voice was deep. “You’re the first person that’s made me want to take a submissive in a long time, Anthony. Let me enjoy unwrapping a masterpiece.”

Tony blushed, speechless. Gibbs’ shoulders were corded with muscle, nothing earned in a gym, but muscles from work. His stomach was flat, well defined, and there was a thatch of hair around his groin that made Tony lick his lips. He could see the racing of Gibbs’ pulse in his throat that belied his nerves.

He let himself be undressed under Gibbs’ careful lands. Jethro brushed the linen shirt against his nipples before slipping it off. There’d been no underwear with the pants, so Tony had only the trousers on, and leather shoes that he slipped off his feet. Gibbs made short work of the trousers and stepped into the bath.

He sat back against the side and offered Tony a hand, pulling him onto his lap. Tony settled between his thighs, and let Gibbs hand him a mug of coffee. He sighed as he sipped it, relaxing back against Gibbs’ shoulder. 

“Would you like some dessert?” Gibbs’ voice was a purr in his ear. He swiped his finger through the rich dessert and offered it to Tony.

“Thank you,” Tony sucked the morsel off his fingertip with a swipe of warm tongue. “This is actually really nice. I’m not sure I could relax like this around a stranger, not after so many years in the Bureau.”

“I felt the same,” Gibbs said quietly. “They gave me a list to choose from. There were some pretty people whom I knew nothing about.”

“Oh god, you saw the picture on my file,” Tony hid his head in horror. 

“You look lovely all starry eyed in that collar, with a full tuxedo on,” Gibbs bit the skin on the back of his neck. “You looked like you needed to be saved from becoming jaded.”

“That picture was a long time ago,” Tony shook his head. “I’m afraid if you wanted someone that innocent Jethro, that’s not me anymore.”

“Anthony, if you hadn’t changed in thirteen years, I would be worried. Turn around?” 

Tony turned like Jethro commanded, kneeling in the tub.

“I’ve been with you for every step of those thirteen years, and you’ve only improved,” Jethro cupped Tony’s chin in his hand and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “For what it's worth, I’m very glad you didn’t accept a collar from her.”

“I am too,” Tony managed, his voice thick with emotion. “Are you going to collar me?”

“Would you want to be collared? You aren’t required to accept an offer,” Jethro studied him thoughtfully.

“I don’t know?” Tony shivered. “I think from you I would.”

“Well, it's something we can talk about,” Jethro drained the now cool water. He stood and offered Tony a hand, pulling him up. When he stepped out of the bath, Gibbs wrapped him in a warm towel. “We have time, traditionally a collar is offered after the final exhibition.”

“And if I didn’t want to wait that long?” Tony risked a glance at Jethro.

“Then tell me what you want in a collar, and I’ll order it in the morning,” Jethro said. “But you realize you don’t have to? You don’t have to be my sub, Anthony. We can go home at the end of this and it won’t affect work.”

“Do you really think we can go back and pretend nothing happened?”

“I really think that I want you in bed begging for my cock, and we can talk about collars once we’ve figured out how our dynamic meshes,” Jethro pulled him to the bed. “This is fun, not work. Let’s turn off that brain you pretend you don’t have.”

“Yes, Sir,” Tony grinned.

Jethro unwrapped the towel and growled at Tony, pushing him towards the bed. He rubbed down his hair with one last rough swipe, and claimed Tony’s mouth. Tony landed with Gibbs on top of him, nipping at his throat with sharp teeth.

“I have to taste you,” Jethro managed, pinning Tony’s arms above his head and thrusting against him. “How many times can you come?”

“As many as you make me, although I may not come a lot,” Tony whimpered against Jethro’s mouth. 

“As long as it's more than twice, I told you I’d make you beg,” Jethro reminded. He laved his tongue over Tony’s left nipple, twisting the right between his fingers.

“”You’re saying you don’t want me to wait?” Tony sat up, confused. “I was trained to wait until my Dom comes first.”

“This isn’t a test, I want you responsive. I want to give you pleasure. May I?” Jethro ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “Should I just order you to lay back and enjoy?”

“No, I… I think I should stop expecting you to be like anything I know,” Tony said. “I don’t think much of what I’ve learned applies here. I’m trained to please.”

“So think of it as research on how it feels from the other side,” Jethro bent to lap at the treasure trail on Tony’s belly. “You’ll be much more effective having experienced it.”

“Alright,” Tony panted, clutching at his hair. 

“Have you really never been on the receiving end of pleasure?”

“People don’t come to a potential Courtesan to give pleasure, Sir,” Tony said softly. “They come because we are trained to make them feel good. There isn’t a lot of reciprocity on their end. Its also why I’ve never accepted a collar. I don’t wish to perform sex on someone at their command, I’m not a slave. I’ve met people who do enjoy being a sex slave, and that’s their calling. But to me, the person I’m touching does matter. It's not so simple a split for me.”

“You wouldn’t be here if you were easy,” Jethro said thoughtfully. “There are houses for people who wish to become sex slaves, and this isn’t one of them. You’re not masochistic, don’t like to be shared, and want an emotional connection for sex. Hardly unusual, even if someone were non-dynamic. There’s certainly more to you than NCIS sees.”

“My submission is not for public consumption,” Tony said wistfully. “I’m sorry, that sounds horribly selfish. But after the last session, I don’t wish to be put on display. I wanted someone who would be more than an order giver, someone invested. I’m not twenty one any more, I’m not so innocent I think some Dom will fall at my feet. But I also don’t want to be a bedpost notch. “

“You’re hardly in danger of that,” Jethro smiled. “Now let’s see if I can’t put your mouth to better use?” He bent and swallowed Tony’s cock whole, pulling a shout from the man beneath him. He pulled back to work his tongue around the crown, teasing at the slit with the tip of his tongue.

“Jethro please, oh god please,” Tony was shivering, his skin broken out in goose bumps. “I’m going to come if you don’t-”

Jethro hummed and bobbed his head up and down with a nod, running a fingertip over the soft skin of Tony’s balls.

Tony sobbed and came with a shout, pulling Jethro up to his mouth with a moan. He clutched at him, shoulders shaking. 

“I have you,” Jethro smoothed the hair back from his forehead and rubbed his hand over Tony’s feverish skin. “I think you needed that.” he pressed another soft kiss against Tony’s cheek bones and eyelashes. 

“You should warn someone,” Tony nodded, vision still hazy. He took the bottle of water that Jethro offered and sipped greedily, catching his breath with a pant.

“Well now that you know, I think I’m all set. Were you serious?”Jethro asked suddenly.

“About?”

“Accepting a collar? Would you if I asked you?” Jethro’s voice was uncertain.

“You suck a man’s brain out his cock and ask if he’ll accept a collar?” Tony smiled. “I don’t joke about accepting a collar, Jethro. It's a lifelong commitment for me, not for convenience. I just ask if you’re going to offer it to me, think that through. I’m not looking for something temporary.”

“You’re the first person I’ve offered a collar since Daniel, do you think I’m kidding? I’m not the most romantic person, I’m not here with roses and jewelry and tributes,” Jethro admitted. “All I know is I don’t ever want someone else to have their hands on you again. I want you to be mine.”

“Yes, I’ll wear your collar,” Tony knelt on the bed in front of him. “Jethro, I’d be honored. I can’t imagine anyone that would keep me safer, or be more devoted.”

“And that’s not just the wine?” Jethro asked cautiously.


End file.
